New year New begginings
by chibbi nami
Summary: D/hr. Harry/ginny Hermione comes back to hogwarts with her secrets hidden from everyone around, but when Draco hears these secrets what will he do with information. This is my first fanfic. please r&r. it would be greatly apreciated.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione sat down in her train compartment getting ready for her last train ride to her beloved school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She sat down and started to think about all that had happened over the summer. Not all of the things that had happened had been bad. Voldemort had been defeated for sure along with all of his followers, but something surprising came out of that. It had been revealed to the whole wizarding world that Draco Malfoy is not a death eater nor ever wanted to be. He actually helped to kill Voldemort and he also killed his own father, in which after the Daily Prophet interviewed, him it turns out that he doesn't regret it. Hermione knew all of this because she kept her subscription to the Daily Prophet for the last few years.  
  
But while everyone was celebrating Hermione was being told two life- changing topics. Her parents first told her that she had been adopted and that her real parents, who had been wizards, had been killed by Voldemort and that Dumbledore specifically asked the Grangers to take care of Hermione. This was only the first part. After Hermione had talked to her 'parents' she decided that even though she had been adopted she still thought of them as her parents and nothing would change. It was then that they told her something life shattering.  
  
They didn't want to tell her but now that she had confessed that they were the only parents she had and that she still loved them as much as ever they felt obligated to tell her this tragic information. Hermione's mom had cancer. They had been to the doctors and they told her that chemotherapy wouldn't do anything except maybe spare her life by a couple of weeks at the most but other than that she only had a few months left. Of course there was a lot of tears shed at that moment and when she left her house that morning had been the hardest part for them all.  
  
Thinking about this brought tears to her eyes though she wouldn't let them fall in case someone was to walk in. She decided that she wanted to get here mind off of things so she picked up her Spell book and read it over for the fifth time. After a little while Hermione decided it was time to go and try to find Harry and Ron since there was about 15 minutes until the train was to leave.  
  
" I got here way too early, but I didn't want to wait and mope around my house for the rest of the morning before leaving at the usual time that I leave on the first day" thought Hermione.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the train and immediately spotted red hair come through the barrier. She waited until the last two came through which was Harry and Ginny. Hermione would have been there with them but she wanted to spend time with her mom. Though she told the Weaselys that she was taking some muggle classes at the local high school, so they believed that and didn't question her more on the subject. She didn't tell them because she didn't want it to get all over the school and for her to be given sympathy and be treated differently. She decided that it was time to see her friends, so she walked over to them and stood by them but they didn't acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Ahem!" Hermione cleared her throat to make her presence known.  
  
"Hello. What's your name? Oh and no autographs," said Harry Potter, one of her best friends.  
  
"Umm.. thinking a bit high of yourself there Potter. You've never said that to me before."  
  
"Yes he hasn't said that before to you because he has never seen you." said Ron with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"You guys seriously don't recognize me?" and with out waiting for a reply she continued, "It's Hermione."  
  
The expressions on their faces were priceless. Ron went crimson and then had an excited look in his eyes. Harry looked mildly impressed and something else was in his eyes that Hermione couldn't place. Ginny just got really excited.  
  
"Oh my gosh! 'Mione! You look great! How did you do it because if it is a spell I need it."  
  
Then Hermione figured out why they didn't recognize her. She had totally changed her appearance. And now that she thought back to it she realized that she must be a knock out because muggles and wizards alike openly checked here out. She now had strait-as-a-board hair that reached her lower back. It had blue streaks in it which contrasted with her brown hair perfectly. She had started to wear make-up, even though she wears it, she doesn't apply too much or too little, it was just perfect. She had also filled out considerably. Her whole wardrobe had changed too. She now had some shirts that showed her perfectly fit stomach.  
  
"Hey guys! It's really great to see you. Can you believe that this is our last year at Hogwarts? I can't believe it. I mean I remember our first year here. It's amazing you know, that we have come this far alive."  
  
"ok Hermione breathe. Yeah I remember that all too." said Harry  
  
Just then a voice came over the crowds.  
  
"Would Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy please come to the front compartment? Thank you and for the rest of the students the train will be leaving in exactly two minutes."  
  
"Well I guess I should be going. Hope to see you guys on the train and if not then, then I will see you at the sorting ceremony." said Hermione before she departed.  
  
"Bye 'Mione! See you later!" they all yelled in unison. 


	2. disclaimer

Disclaimer: Forgot to put this in. I own nothing though I wish I did but sadly I don't.  
  
Please r&r. Thank you so much.  
  
chibbi nami 


	3. good news!

Hermione traveled up to the front compartment getting more excited with every step she took. Finally she reached it and stepped into it. No one was there yet so she decided to sit there and think. While she was in her 'zoning out' stage Mcgonagal, Snape, Dumbledore, and Draco stepped in the compartment.  
  
"Miss Granger. Miss Granger!" Snape finally got fed up with her ignoring their presence and said this to attempt to get her attention.  
  
"Oh! Sorry professors. I was just thinking." apologized Hermione.  
  
"That was obvious." Snape said sarcastically.  
  
"Well we might as well begin. We apologize for this late information, we have been busy trying to repair the castle."(Hogwarts had been involved in the war) "But better late than never is a muggle saying I say in these times, but that is getting off of the subject. We have decided that you two are our best canadites for the job of Head boy and girl. Therefore, congratulations you two, you are our new Head boy and girl. And in light of our new victory we have built you a new common room, your own bedrooms, but there is a bathroom for you two to share, but we believe that you two are mature enough for it not to be a problem. Well now that you have some of the information, do you accept the responsibilities of Head boy and girl?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I do, headmaster. And I believe that Hermione and I will be able to get past our differences and become somewhat of friends, if not true friends." said Draco.  
  
"Yes I agree headmaster. I know that I will try more than my best to become friends with him." said Hermione.  
  
"Well now that that is settled, we will be leaving you alone, since this is your compartment and your stuff has been moved in here too."  
  
With that all of the Professors left leaving Draco and Hermione alone.  
  
"You have surly changed. You seem a lot nicer now. Have you got over your 'mud blood' stage?" Draco visibly winced at the sound of the name.  
  
"Yes actually."  
  
"Not that it would matter because I'm a pureblood" Hermione mumbled to herself, but Draco overheard.  
  
"You're a pureblood?"  
  
Hermione looked up surprised at this.  
  
"Oh no," she groaned, "You heard. Don't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't, but why don't you want others to know?"  
  
"Because I want everything to be as normal as possible."  
  
"Oh ok," said a slightly confused Draco.  
  
After that they sat down and stayed in silence until Hermione fell asleep, and Draco started to talk to himself.  
  
"Something has definitely changed with her. I can't put my finger on it, but something is wrong and it isn't the whole pureblood stage. She wants everything to be as normal as possible? What wouldn't be normal?" Draco thought out load.  
  
After a few quite moments, Hermione started to talk in her sleep.  
  
"No mom! You can't leave. We need you. Dad loves you and so do I. We can't live with out you. Please don't die." After Hermione finished her screaming, she started to cry in her sleep. Draco Couldn't stand girls crying, so he went over and started to comfort her.  
  
"Hermione? Are you ok?" asked a worried Draco, slightly shaking her.  
  
"Hmm.. Where am I?" said a confused Hermione.  
  
"You are headed to Hogwarts and you fell asleep, and started to scream and cry, so I came to see if you are alright. Are you?"  
  
"I should be. What did I say?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You said something about not wanting your mother to die and how you love her."  
  
After Draco said this Hermione turned pale.  
  
"Oh that is a strange dream. Hmm... I wonder where that came from," Hermione questioned herself attempting to lie, but Draco saw through it.  
  
"Ok this is odd...,"Draco sat there thinking until it hit him, "Hermione's mom is sick and dying. Ok well I ask about it later, I don't want her to start crying again."  
  
"Well are you feeling better now?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yeah I should be fine. I should probably go find Harry and Ron and tell them the good news. See ya later Draco," with that Hermione went down the train in search of her best friends.  
  
  
  
baby-gurl25: thank you!  
  
sweet-sista: this is going to be a D/hr but thank you for reviewing  
  
  
  
The next chapter should be up later today, but don't know. Please r&r. thank you for reading this though. 


	4. Joyous times

~~~~~~~Chapter 3: Joyous times~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione walked down the train and looked in a few compartments searching for Harry and Ron. She opened one compartment and saw Ron sitting by himself.  
  
"Hey Ron," Hermione scared him as she said that.  
  
"Oh my gosh 'Mione! You scared me."  
  
"Sorry about that. Why are you in here alone? Where is Harry?"  
  
"Harry is in our compartment with his new girlfriend."  
  
"Oh... Who is she?"  
  
"She is Ginny," Ron said with a shudder.  
  
"Oh I always new they would get together,"  
  
"Hello!! This is my sister!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"I know. I know. Well I just came to find you to tell you that I'm Head girl."  
  
"Well, that didn't come as much of a surprise."  
  
"Yeah well I am going to find Harry and Ginny, see you at school," Hermione turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! Who is Head boy?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Oh ok, see you around." With that Hermione left.  
  
"Wow Ron took that amazingly well. Hopefully he has forgiven Draco." Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione went down a couple of compartment doors and saw Harry and Ginny sleeping in each others arms.  
  
"Oh how romantic." Hermione cooed. " I think I'll tell them later and let them sleep." Hermione then returned to her compartment. When she walked in she saw that Draco was fast asleep. This gave her time to check out Draco. He had changed over the summer too. He face had a bit more color, but it still was pale, but not a sickly pale. His body was really well built. He now wasn't the little boy that needed to have body guards, he now had a really well built wall of muscle, but it wasn't so much that he looked fat. His hair had been cut so that he was able to spike it, in which he did spike his now. He also looked like he had grown. He was now a towering 6'4", while Hermione was considered to be tall she looked like a dwarf standing next to him. She was 5'9". Then she noticed his eyes, how they shone like a light, but were gray.  
  
"His eyes are beautiful. Wait... his eyes?" Hermione thought.  
  
"Hey Hermione. Like what you see? Not that I mind though."  
  
"And the ego comes out. Anyways are you excited about this year?" "Yeah. I mean I can't believe I am Head boy. My mother is going to be proud of me."  
  
"Yeah I have to owl my mom and dad when I get to school. They are going to be so proud of me."  
  
Then a voice came over the loud speaker.  
  
"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in 15 minutes, thank you," concluded the voice.  
  
"Well we should probably get changed. I'll step out so you can get changed first," said Draco  
  
"Thank you Draco. I'll hurry."  
  
"No take your time I am in no rush," Draco said politely, then stepped out.  
  
Hermione got changed then walked out of the compartment and told Draco to go use it. Pretty soon they were both done and were sitting together back in the compartment.  
  
"I wonder what kind of duties we are going to have. Do you think they may be as important as planning a ball? I could really change some things that happen there. Not that there is anything wrong with the way the things are now, it is just that I could actually change some things..." Hermione babbled on and on until Draco interrupted her.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but you rambling. And anyways we are here,"  
  
"Oh ok let's go then."  
  
Hermione jumped up and headed out of the compartment in search of a carriage. Draco followed close behind her and got in the same carriage as her. As they waited for one more person to get in the compartment they talked.  
  
"You are really chipper. Did you drink caffeine before the trip?" asked Draco.  
  
"Nope I am just really excited to be here. This is like my second home. The things here still amaze me."  
  
"Yeah me too. I wonder if Professor Lupin is still here this year? And what about Professor Black? His class is so cool," Draco said.  
  
Sirius Black had been cleared the summer before last because Peter Pettigrew had been captured, so Dumbledore had Lupin do Defense against the Dark Arts and Black do a class about dueling that covered everything from the most useful spells and the ways to block the curses thrown your way. And so that is what they had been doing last year and hopefully would be there this year again.  
  
"Yeah I hope they both are here again," replied Hermione.  
  
They both walked into the great hall together and went to their own seats. One thing had definetly changed. The hall was a bit empty and there was less chatter. Hermione supposed that it was because of the war. A lot of families had been torn apart because of the mass killings that Voldemort had arranged. It was a very sad time in their lives, but you just had to learn to over some things.  
  
After staring off into to space for quite some time, Hermione decided to look what was up with the professors and why they hadn't started the sorting ceremony. As soon as she looked up Dumbledore started to speak.  
  
"Let us commence with the sorting," he said. The new first years stumbled into the great hall, obviously afraid of being sorted though nothing would happen.  
  
Pretty soon the sorting was over, and Dumbledore got up to do his opening speech.  
  
"Welcome students to this year of Hogwarts. As you may have noticed the hall looks a bit empty, and you all may or may not know the reason why. Because of the war between the light and the dark side many lives as well as families were destroyed. Many of you lost friends, cousins, and maybe even parents and siblings in this war. Would you please all give a moment of silence for those who have been lost?" With that the whole hall dropped silent, except for a few sniffling. Many had tears silently sliding down their cheeks, mourning the loss of their loved ones. After a few minutes Dumbledore continued his speech. "Thank you for that. I am sure many of you appreciated that. Well now on to a more pleasant topic. I would like to announce tis years Head boy and girl. I have a feeling many may know who they are but I would like to say that I think these two will be wonderful to the school and the community. Well without further ado this years Head boy and girl are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." The crowd then burst into applause as Hermione and Draco stood. After the applause finally died down Dumbledore continued his speech. "Well along with those announcements there are these: the Dark Forest is forbidden and if you would all please check the list of forbidden items in Filch's office you will find that quite a few more items have been added on. Well it is now time for the feast and afterwards would the Head boy and girl please stay I have a matter to discuss with them. Thank you and enjoy!"  
  
With a wave of his hand the food appeared and everyone dug in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed it means a lot to me. I will try and post these chapters as often as I am able to. Yeah I think that is all. Thanks and please r&r. 


End file.
